YAMAHA Corporation
, VY1, VY2, Mew, Tone Rion, Aoki Lapis, ZOLA PROJECT, Merli, anon & kanon, v flower, galaco, Xin Hua, CYBER DIVA, Sachiko, ARSLOID, unity-chan!, Fukase, CYBER SONGMAN, Masaoka Azuki, Kobayashi Matcha, Mirai Komachi, Amy, Chris, Kaori, Ken |affiliation = |website = *http://www.yamaha.com *http://usa.yamaha.com *https://www.vocaloid.com/en }} The YAMAHA Corporation is a Japanese leading musical instrument manufacturer based in Hamamatsu. This company covers a wide range of business in motorcycles, power sports equipment, and electronics. About Yamaha was established as early as 1887, about 20 years after the Tokugawa governing ended, by Torakusu Yamaha (山葉 寅楠 / Yamaha Torakusu) as a reed organ manufacturer. In 1900 Torakusu began the piano production and his organ and piano were awarded an Honorary Grand Prize at the 1904 St. Louis World's Fair. This event has established the company's fame to this day. In 1921 Yamaha began to produce propellers and internal combustion engines for warplanes, which became the foundation of its motorcycle and motorboat production. Soon the Second World War stalled the musical instrument production completely and the factories were attacked and damaged by the British naval gunfire. After the war, Yamaha started to produce organs and pianos again. In 1959, it released a electric organ and this model soon became the leading brand of electric organ worldwide, used in music halls, churches, and so on. During 1970s and 80s Yamaha stretched its business to electronics feedbacking the technology of Electone. With five other companies it set the in 1981. Key people VOCALOID YAMAHA started the development of the VOCALOID engine in March 2000 and formally announced it in 2003. This is the sampling and re-editing of the real singing voice. Users set parameters such as clearness and vibrato as they like so they can create "a virtual singer of their own". The first VOCALOID products were LEON, LOLA, and MIRIAM released in 2004 by Zero-G. YAMAHA produced their own VOCALOIDs: MEIKO, who was also released in 2004 and KAITO, who was released in 2006 after some adjustments were made to the VOCALOID engine, which delayed his release by a year and a half. The two products' commercial preparation and release were handled by Crypton Future Media, Inc.. This first generation of VOCALOID had artificial sound and did not become popular. In August 31, 2007, Hatsune Miku, using the second generation VOCALOID2 platform, was released by Crypton Future Media, Miku was the first VOCALOID made by Crypton Future Media themselves. This product was supported widely with its natural singing and sparked the VOCALOID trend. In 2010, YAMAHA once again began to develop their own voicebanks for the VOCALOID2 program, starting with a co-involvement on Lily. Then, they began their VY series with VY1. To date, Yamaha has the largest group of Vocals release using it a either co-developer or as a distributor (such as was the case of the original Macne Nana release on VOCALOID3). It has also recommended studios to potential Vocaloid voicebanks and has led to Yuzuki Yukari's creation at least being confirmed. It has also been known to invest into some studios in contribution towards developing Vocaloid as mentioned in YANHE's development. "Yamaha" releases are releases that use Yamaha as a distributor, as a result the group is a mix of different approaches compared to other "groups" of Vocaloid within the franchise. They are often very miscellaneous to each other and the rest of the frenchise, therefore often vary in approach between the vocal releases. Macne Nana have also left the group and is now classified under the AH-Software Co. Ltd. Vocaloids. Voicebanks VOCALOID Ofclboxart cfm Meiko.jpg|MEIKO|link=MEIKO (VOCALOID1) Ofclboxart cfm Kaito.jpeg|KAITO|link=KAITO (VOCALOID1) VOCALOID2 Ofclboxart_bplt_VY1-img2.jpg|VY1|link=VY1 (VOCALOID2) Ofclboxart_bplt_VY2-img1.jpg|VY2|link=VY2 (VOCALOID2) VOCALOID3 Mew_box.png|Mew|link=Mew (VOCALOID3) VY1V3new.jpg|VY1v3|link=VY1v3 RION_boxart.png |Tone Rion|link=Tone Rion (VOCALOID3) LAPIS boxart.png|Aoki Lapis |link=Aoki Lapis (VOCALOID3) VY2V3 boxart.png|VY2v3|link=VY2v3 ZOLA_Project_Boxart.jpg|ZOLA PROJECT|link=ZOLA PROJECT (VOCALOID3) Merlineobox.jpg|Merli|link=Merli (VOCALOID3) AnoKanoBox.png|anon & kanon|link=anon & kanon (VOCALOID3) Flowerboxy.jpg|v flower|link=v flower Galaco_jacket.png|galaco NEO|link=galaco (VOCALOID3) Xinboxart.png|Xin Hua|link=Xin Hua (VOCALOID3) VOCALOID4 VY1v4_Boxart.png|VY1v4|link=VY1v4 CYBER_DIVA_box.png|CYBER DIVA|link=CYBER DIVA (VOCALOID4) Sachiko_V4_Box.png|Sachiko|link=Sachiko (VOCALOID4) arsloid box.png|ARSLOID|link=ARSLOID (VOCALOID4) Unity-chan 600.png|Unity-chan!|link=Unity-chan! (VOCALOID4) Fukase box.png|Fukase|link=Fukase (VOCALOID4) CYMAN Box.png|CYBER SONGMAN|link=CYBER SONGMAN (VOCALOID4) azuki box.png|AZUKI|link=AZUKI (VOCALOID4) matcha box.png|MATCHA|link=MATCHA (VOCALOID4) komachi box.png|Mirai Komachi|link=Mirai Komachi (VOCALOID4) VOCALOID5 Standard Vocals - V5 square.jpg|Standard Vocals|link=Standard Vocals (VOCALOID5) CYBER_DIVA_2.png|CYBER DIVA II|link=CYBER DIVA II CYBER_SONGMAN_2.png|CYBER SONGMAN II|link=CYBER SONGMAN II VY1_V5.png|VY1|link=VY1 (VOCALOID5) VY2_V5.png|VY2|link=VY2 (VOCALOID5) Promotional involvement Apps , , , , Fan involvement During the promotions of VY1, a Youtube account called VOCALOID Store uploaded VY1's demos. The account states that it is a "Japan-based eCommerce store specialized for VOCALOID and related items. The store is operated by Bplats, Inc. under licensed by Yamaha Corporation." Because of VY2 having been created, and officially released, VOCALOID Store has also uploaded demos of his voice. VocaFes Competition At VocaFes 2011, two winners were announced whose images will be used for VY1 and VY2. However VY1's redefined version was not presented alongside the original artwork like VY2's was because of an error. Previously, it was announced they would host a competition for everyone to design mascots for the characters as a method of perceiving what the fandom thought of VY1 and VY2. References External links * Official website (English) (Japanese) * Official business guide (English) * Official Site: VOCALOID Store * Official site: YAMAHA USA products * Official Nicovideo Channel * Official YouTube Channel * YAMAHA Twitter for VOCALOID3 Tone Rion "tonerion" * YAMAHA Twitter for VOCALOID3 Aoki Lapis "aoki_lapis_vc3" * YAMAHA Twitter for VOCALOID3 ZOLA PROJECT "zola_project" * YAMAHA Twitter for VOCALOID3 anon & kanon "anon_kanon" * YAMAHA Twitter for VOCALOID3 flower "v_flower_jp" Navigation Category:Yamaha Corporation Category:Companies